The Clinical Cancer Education Grant CA-17946 from the National Cancer Institute supports graduate education, undergraduate education, continuing medical education, and patient education. The purpose of the graduate and undergraduate education is to increase the trainees' knowledge of cancer and the clinical skills involved in caring for the patient with cancer. Trainees are encouraged to participate in all hospital conferences and to undertake a research project if they are interested. The trainees work closely with the staff and are allowed to do many surgical and medical procedures under close supervision. The grant also offers support for continuing medical education. The major activity is the semi-annual professional program sponsored by the Ellis Fischel State Cancer Hospital (EFSCH) and the Cancer Research Center (CrC). This offers the opportunity to conduct education programs with visiting faculty whose expertise is in cancer care. There is no fee for the programs and they offer an update on various cancers and cancer-related problems to any interested health professional. These programs generally are held at the hospital and, therefore, offer the Missouri health care professional an opportunity to see the facilities at EFSCH and the CRC and to visit with the staff. The patient education section of this grant provides the opportunity for the development, implementaton, and evaluation of cancer education materials for patients and their families. Exposure of trainees to the importance of informing the patient and family is a primary goal. The grant also provides for training positions for graduate students in health education. The students are involved in all facets of designing programs as well as being introduced to cancer patient care in a cancer hospital.